someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Groveller
The following is a compilation of all that is known about the mysterious entity known as the Groveller. Footnotes at the base of each document are supplied in italics. Evidence No. 1 Recovered From: The Daily Mail Date: 17/09/1997 Location: York, England Type of Evidence: Newspaper Report Strange Creature Discovered ' Yesterday, a very strange creature was discovered very close to the wood at the edge of a local play park. ' The creature was seen by hiker, Ernie White, who described it as “Hunchbacked, with no clothes, skin like paper and strange, knife-like fingers.” It glanced at White with empty, black eyes before retreating into the nearby wood. Scientists have been searching for the creature in the wood, but it seems to have completely disappeared from the town. The scientists are very interested in finding it in order to determine what it actually is. Mr. White is showing a large amount of interest in the case. He, as the only witness, is a valuable source of information to the scientists attempting to catch the creature. There will be an update on this case in tomorrow’s issue, as we follow the scientists who are determined to find this natural phenomenon. '- Arthur Bolkern' ''-Shortly after the creature was discovered, it fled 'York' altogether, and would not return for another seven years.'' ''-Several reports of death by an unknown creature like the one below were published by the police near 'Lancashire'…'' '' '' Evidence No. 2 Recovered From: Local Police Station Date: 17/01/1998 Location: Lancashire, England Type of Evidence: Police Report Victim Name: Matthew H. Holmes Location of Body: 'Uldam Street Body nearly unrecognisable due to mutilation. Several large portions of flesh removed from limbs and torso. Face remains undamaged, save for marks around eyes. No other residents were harmed in this attack, but claw marks were found in the varnish on certain doors. Suspect animal attack. ''-Holmes was the first victim of the Groveller to be reported by the authorities. It would seem that Holmes met the creature while coming back from the local pub. ''-After killing Holmes, the Groveller fled to ''''Manchester' '' '' Evidence No. 3 Recovered From: BBC Radio Archives Date: 17/05/2001 Location: Manchester, England Type of Evidence: Eyewitness Account ''“I saw something very unusual as I was walking to my mate’s house at ''9:00'' ‘o’ clock at night. It was a creature unlike anything I had ever seen before. It looked human, in the sense that it had a human shape, but it was completely naked, and had incredibly pale skin. The skin was also incredibly thin, almost transparent. You could see its ribs underneath. Its back was not straight, but curved, making its arms drag along the gravel path. The fingers themselves were long and shaped like curved blades, and looked just as sharp. They made scraping noises as they were dragged along the ground. But it was the face that was the most inhuman.” “The face itself was scarred in several places, to the point that bone was exposed in some places. It had no mouth, nose or ears. There was just skin. But its eyes…” Quoted from David Harnely, Local Newsagent -''Soon after these events, Mr Harnely suffered injuries appearing to have been done with large blades.'' ''-After this incident, the Groveller relocated itself, once again, to 'York'.'' '' '' Evidence No.4 Recovered From: The Attic of Jane Mercer Date: 17/08/2004 Location: York, England Type of Evidence: Diary Entry Extract 7:00pm I am feeling very uneasy. I’m not sure I am seeing things or not, but I saw a strange creature. I remember a news report 7 years ago on something like this. I saw a very strange creature prowling outside my house. It had hands like scythes, and was holding something that was dripping blood onto the pavement. I watched it for about twenty minutes before it noticed me. It looked into me with large, completely black eyes, like those of a shark, before the eyes rolled over white, the creature screamed like a bird in pain and ran to my neighbours house across the street. I hope it doesn’t come in here… ''-The Groveller entered the house of the neighbour, Emily Waterhouse. It attacked and killed the family dog before scampering off down the street.'' ''-The last place the Groveller was ever known to be before it disappeared for seven whole years was 'Southampton', where it attempted to stow away on a ship to 'France'.'' '' '' Evidence No.5 Recovered From: Local Police Station Date: 17/02/2005 Location: Southampton, England Type of Evidence: Witness Statement “Last night, Alex and I went to check on the ''Mortimer, when Alex told me he could see something, and asked me to go get some backup. When I came back with Damian Overton, we heard Alex shouting for help. Damian rushed into the ship, swinging a large metal pole, and I followed. By the time we had gotten in, Alex was dead. His killer was some kind of animal, hunched over his body. It held out bloody claws to me, as if begging for something. It then shrieked at Damian, its black eyes turning white, and leapt onto him, biting and slashing at his chest. Damian collapsed, and fainted. Before leaving, the creature threw itself at my feet, splattering my boots with blood, made several low shrieking noises, and ran, leaving Alex dead and Damian barely alive.”'' ''-This statement was given in an investigation into the murder of Alex Reed and the attack on Damian Overton.'' ''-After these events, the Groveller disappeared for seven years, and was not seen again until the multiple killings in the now abandoned 'village' of 'Madford'. This is the final piece of evidence relating to the creature.'' '' '' Evidence No. 6 Recovered From: Abandoned Police Station Date: 17/06/2012 Location: Madford, England Type of Evidence: List of Victims Madford Killings: List of the Dead: May & George Spicer Art Morgenstern Oliver & Mandy Houser Isabella Haymond Georgina Green Charles ‘Charlie’ Groper Pierre Dufont Cause of death in all cases was a mysterious creature that seems to have savaged these people with no pattern or reason. It just kills at random. The village has been evacuated. If you are reading this, ensure that nobody returns here. ''-This was the last place that the Groveller was known to be. Nobody has ever returned to the village since.' '' ''-It is advised that nobody go looking for this creature. If seen, alert the authorities immediately.'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story